A Medic's little secret
by Seeha
Summary: Looks like the Autobot's medic has a little secret he's been keeping from them. (Threesome, twosome, sticky sex, Breakdown x Ratchet, Breakdown x Ratchet x Knockout. Knockout topping Ratchet.)


**I don't know why but I love this coupling XD But enjoy and give me any tips please this was my first Transformers fanfic. ^^**

* * *

The medic bit his lip glancing at the clock then back at the computer, it's almost time.

"Ratchet we're leaving." he heard jack say, he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh good bye," he said quickly refocusing on the screen, a static of excitement flinting through his entire being, he waited for the sound of revived engines leaving, but it never did come, but instead he heard jack clear his throat.

"Umm is everything alright Ratchet? I mean you seemed a little off today," Jack asked, scratching the back of his head looking at the others.

Miko spoke up next "Yeah, you hardly grouched at anyway today, not even when Breakdown broke your wrench thingy,"

"Not to mention you keep looking at the clock," Raf stated, adjusting his glasses, now everyone was looking at him.

"They do have a point Ratchet we've all kind of noticed that," bulkhead spoke up. Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

He cleared his throat, his glossa feeling dry when he spoke, "Everything is just fine, I'm just coming down with something," it didn't feel right lying but there was no way they could ever discover his secret.

"Is that even possible for robots to get sick," Miko asked arms crossed, obviously not believing him one bit.

He huffed, if they wanted grouchy old Ratchet, then he'd give it to them "Yes, Miko of course, otherwise they're wouldn't be any need for medics," he snapped slightly, "And if I remember correctly it's time for you three to head home," Arcee put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"He's right it's time to get you three home," the children looked at each, they knew that they weren't going to get anything else out of him any time soon, so for now they had to admit defeat.

"Ok bye Ratchet," Jack said, climbing onto Arcee after she transformed into her alt mode, then reviving the engine as they disappeared, Bulkhead and Bumblebee following in suit after her. Ratchet waited a few moments, then smiled, he was all alone. Optimus wouldn't be back for quite some time he had left to help Agent Fowler with human business, saving his work he shut down the computer then transformed speeding out of the base. Dust swirled by as he shifted gears, gaining more speed as he steered off the side of the road and into the desert, it didn't take him long to reach his destination, he stopped, transforming from his alt mode,and then looked around.

_Where are they_?he thought, the car lights on his chassis lighting up the surroundings in front of him,_ I guess they're not coming_, disappointment coursed through him, he turned to leave but when he did suddenly a massive weight tackled him, sending both rolling down a nearby hill. He felt servos wrapped around his waist squeezing him hard enough to leave dents in his armor, unfortunately for Ratchet when they finally he was underneath his assaulter, his weight bearing heavily onto his smaller body, creating even more dents. Growling he thrashed furiously trying to wiggled free somehow, his attacker laughed.

"Relax Ratchet," he stopped recognizing the voice.

"What the slag?! Get off Breakdown," he growled, renewing his struggles, the former scout gave another loud laugh letting go of the old bot, but still kept their bodies in full contact.

"You should have seen your face, priceless" amusement flared in his optics, but Ratchet on the other hand was clearly not amused one bit.

"Why I-," a squeak from his own vocalizer escaped as he felt one of Breakdown's large servos cupped his aft, giving it a small squeeze, his mouth moving up and down the medic's neck nipping sensitive cable wiring, arching his back he gripped the much larger con's shoulders. "What about-"

"He'll be here soon," he growled, irritation and lust blending with his words.

_Then don't blame me when he gets all pissy_, Ratchet thought, holding his tongue, but once again moaned as the larger bot traced down his chassis brushing over the glass, with even force to scrap it. His core temperature slowly crept up as Breakdown continued to tease and pluck at the medic's sensitive wires, licking and touching all the areas that made him moan the loudest but didn't make any move to touch the autobot's interface panel. "B-Breakdown!" he whined loudly, already feeling lubricant building up in his valve.

He heard the blue con chuckle, "Already so wet and I haven't even touched you yet," just after he spoke those words, his servo brushed up against his burning panels. They opened with a loud click, lubricant dripping out onto the ground.

"S-shut up," the medic's faceplate heating up; Breakdown knew he always got embarrassed whenever he or Knockout dirty talked him. He opened his mouth to comment again but let out a loud moan as a huge, blunt finger rubbed against the rim of his valve. "Ooh frag, Breakdown," the blue con smirked as he inserted the digit into the dripping moist entrance, and immediately let out a loud groan as it gripped and tighten around his finger. Primus how he wanted to fuck that moist, warm valve, but he knew he had to wait for Knockout. Pushing away the ache growing behind his spike housing he continued, adding a second finger, moving them in and out at a rapid pace, rubbing against the most sensitive nodes. Making the medic a writhing, moaning mess.

"You look so good Ratchet," Breakdown purred, smirking his good optic straying from the delicious bot, looking around screaching for any sign of the other medic. When he didn't see any he growled in frustration.

_Where the frag is he?_

Unaware of the diverted attention, Ratchet moaned loudly, hips starting to twitch betraying how close he was to overloading.

"Breakdown!" he whined, he didn't want to overload just yet. He wanted Breakdown in him now!

Patience wearing thin, Breakdown nuzzled the ambulance underneath him nipping his lips, "Be patient-,"

Lips crashed against his cutting him off, "I want you to frag me right now!" Ratchet snapped pulling on the con's bottom lip, his optics set in a fierce glare, filled with lust and desire. "I need you."

With those words his self-restraint snapped, as his housing opened, his spike springing free. Transfluid already beading the head of his spike. "Slag it, Ratchet," grabbing the medic's hips tightly he rammed hard into the ambulance. He didn't allow him any time to adjust as he pulled out then slamming back into him over and over again, setting a brutal pace.

"Ahh Breakdown!" he wrapped his servos around his neck holding him closer, as his fans roared even louder, his moans growing until they were practically screams. Pleasure sang through every part o his body as the thick spike scraped and attacked the deepest, and most sensitive of nodes, he wasn't going to last long at this rate. "Ah I'm so close ah Breakdown!"

"Me too Ratchet, overload with me!" he snarled his thrusts falling more and more out of sync as he drove into the smaller bot.

Pleasure raged inside of Ratchet as he saw white flash across his vision, his mouth in a silent scream, as overload crashed through him like a wave. His valve spasmed and gripped the large spike inside of him, soon driving the con into overload as well, filling him with his transfluid.

Breakdown groaned, riding out his climax. "Slag, Ratchet," they laid there panting, fans still roaring but dying slowly.

"My my couldn't hold it in for long could you Breakdown," a sultry sexy voice whispered into Breakdown's audio sensors; Breakdown jumped in surprise, usually he would have knocked the living day lights out of any robot you scared him, but recognized that sexy voice that could only belong to one. Knockout.

"What took you so long baby," he looked over his shoulder at the red sports car going to give him a kiss, but he moved before he could, a servos crossed, a smirk on that handsome face.

"Oh just some thing Starscream needed me for," he traced a sharp claw over his cheek, "Now you would so please move Breakdown," something in his voice had Breakdown immediately regretting taking the Autobot before he arrived. Retreating he moved out of Ratchet and moved over to the side, biting his lip as he saw a flash of a sadistic look in the race car's crimson optics. Ratchet looked up at Knockout as the red con grabbed his hips and gently started to twist them. "Roll over Ratchet," he purred, deeply.

Ratchet gulped rolling over onto his chassis, and gave a small noise of surprise as his hips were hoisted into the air, legs spread even further apart. His faceplate started heating up again at the familiar position, this was one of their favourite position whenever one or the other would frag him, while he sucked the other off. But when Breakdown got up to move in front of Ratchet, Knockout shook his head.

"No Breakdown, you're going to stay right there and watch," Breakdown groaned, but at least it wasn't that bad, "And you can't touch yourself either," nevermind.

He opened his mouth to complain but shut it knowing it was useless to object.

Grinning he licked his lips watching as leftover lubricant and transfluid leaked from Ratchet's open valve, leaning down he licked from the top of his aft down to his valve lapping at the liquid.

"Mmh," Ratchet moaned quietly at the light pressure, against his valve, his temperature rising again as his tongue moved more rapidly, pressing his glossa more against the moist rubber folds. Out of the corner of Knockout's optics he saw Breakdown glaring at him his servos clenching and unclenching as his spike was slowly growing again, at the sight before him.

"Come on Knockout, it was just one time," he tried to explain, hoping he would end the torture as Ratchet's loud, and delicious moans filled his audio sensors.

"You know I don't appreciate it when you and Breakdown interface without me," he purred against the folds causing slight vibrations, making Ratchet squirm pushing his hips back.

"Not our fault that you took so long," he growled slightly, through gritted teeth.

He felt the glossa disappear and whined but then groaned when he felt the head of his spike pushed past just the rim of his valve. "I still expect patience my dear Ratchet and Breakdown," he glanced at the blue con who's own spike was once again fully hard again, and in need of attention. "Now why don't you come join us, Breakdown,"

Thanking Primus, he hurriedly stood up and made his way to Ratchet's front lifting his face up, so he pushed his spike into his wet cavern, groaning at the warm wetness around it, he rocked his hips not wanting to choke the ambulance, Ratchet moaned wrapping a servo around the rest that couldn't fit into his mouth and started pumping and massaging, bobbing his head and then moaned as he felt Knockout thrust inside him.

"Ahh Knockout ah!" he cried out as Knockout rammed into a loud cluster of nodes, now panting heavily he stroked the throbbing member in both servos lapping at the head then licking the underside looking up at Breakdown, whos head was laid back as his hips rocked even faster.

"Frag I'm gonna overload," Knockout grabbed his helm yanking their lips together in a rough kiss, his spike slowly pulling out then ramming back in striking the largest clusters, Ratchet's cries grew even louder as he felt his own approaching climax as his legs twitched rapidly hips pushing back hard against Knockout's the loud clang of metal ringing through the air as Breakdown overloaded with a loud growl his transfluid flying onto Ratchet's faceplate, some landing in his optics, usually he growled and complain but couldn't as he screamed, overload racking through him a second him his valve tightening around the spike inside him.

"Frag Ratchet!" Knockout groaned, loudly as he climaxed into overstuffed valve, lubricant and transfluid leaking out despite the spike still inside him. Knockout rocked his hips slightly then turned Ratchet's head kissing him then pulled away, a smirk on his lips"Mmh still as good as always Ratchet," Knockout teased, pulling out.

Ratchet glared at him over his shoulder, but it wasn't as strong as he intended it to be as he snapped his panels back into place once all liquid leaked onto the ground. "Shut up,"

The sports car chuckled and kissed his cheek, then Breakdown's "I can't wait for next time, and this time wait for me, otherwise I'll make you go through even worse," Breakdown knew this was directed at him but he couldn't stop the small chuckle from escaping.

"Don't be so slow then babe," he said, kissing Knockout's helm then Ratchet's.

Ratchet looked away, cheeks heating up, a small flutter in his spark but he shoved it down,"How about next time we don't leave Ratchet so exhausted," he gruffed. The con's just chuckled, both giving him one last peck on the lips before transforming into their alt forms, and speeding away. Ratchet stood there watching them until they disappear, with loud sigh he transformed heading back to base.

* * *

**I hope it was sexy enough for you guys if not I'm sorry T.T Don't forget to give me tips, cause I will be writing more Transformers sex ^^ Review and favourite.  
**


End file.
